memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Kimara Cretak
Kimara Cretak was a Romulan female who served as a member of the Senate from at least 2360 to 2375. She represented the Star Empire on Deep Space 9 for much of the latter year. Her exact age is unknown, but she was likely born in the 23rd century. Family Cretak had a cousin called Taymor and another family member called Kaitek. She was in a relationship with Koval of the Tal Shiar in 2360. ( ) Early career The young Cretak attended the Khitomer Conference in 2293 while she was a subaltern and Pardek's aide. It was there she met Nyota Uhura for the first time. They stayed in contact over the next six decades. ( ) In 2374, Cretak was speaking to Spock and Ruanek when she learned of Merken Vreenak's death. ( ) Several weeks later, she attended a conference on the Dominion War on Earth where she met Admiral William Ross, who she established a good working relationship with. ( ; ) Deep Space 9 Cretak was assigned to DS9 in early 2375. Kira Nerys was less than enthusiastic to hear Cretak would be permanently on the space station, although her fears were eased when Cretak admitted her people's reputation for arrogance was "well earned". Cretak also enjoyed a jumja stick on the Promenade. Cretak later asked Kira if the Romulans could establish a hospital on Bajor's moon of Derna. Kira agreed to ask the Council of Ministers. The Council agreed and the hospital was quickly established. When Odo found evidence of the presence of plasma torpedoes, Kira confronted Cretak, tellling her if the Romulan did not remove them, the Bajorans would. ( ) Several ''D'deridex'' class warbirds soon arrived in the Bajoran system. Cretak was sure Kira would back down and not have the Militia forces engage the warbirds. When it became clear that neither side would back down, Admiral Ross threatened Federation intervention. Cretak later ordered the warbirds to withdraw. ( ) Fall from grace In late 2375, Section 31 began an operation to get Chairman Koval, the head of the Tal Shiar and a Federation operative, a place on the Continuing Committee. To do so, Luther Sloan tricked Julian Bashir into believing Section 31 planned to assassinate Koval during an Allied conference on Romulus. Bashir later sought Cretak's help and she accessed Koval's database to see if she could discover a possible Romulan who was working with Section 31. She was caught and appeared before the Committee. Praetor Neral told her she should have come to him for help, as he declared her guilty of treason against the Empire. Bashir later met with Admiral William Ross aboard the , who told him that Cretak's patriotism for her people could have meant that she would have used her place on the Continuing Committee to negotiate a separate peace with the Dominion. ( ) Aftermath Cretak was later imprisoned and the Federation launched an unsuccessful protest against her sentence. By 2377, Cretak had disappeared from her prison cell, with Neral suspecting Charvanek. The Praetor had high hopes for Cretak. ( ) Appearances 2293 * Catalyst of Sorrows (TLE novel) 2374 * "Blood Sacrifice" (TOS short story) * Hollow Men (DS9 novel) 2375 * "Image in the Sand" (DS9 episode) * "Shadows and Symbols" (DS9 episode) * "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" (DS9 episode) External link * Cretak, Kimara Cretak, Kimara Cretak, Kimara Cretak